


Felix loves to bite

by lixlix159



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixlix159/pseuds/lixlix159
Summary: one shot 🧡





	Felix loves to bite

Felix _loves_ to bite. 

He bites every single thing that comes into sight. Especially, a thing he _loves_. He’s too possessive with his thing he has to leave his mark on them. 

”babe, it’s hurt”

And...

 _Changbin_ is the thing that he loves the most. 

”Please stop biting me, babe”

“you know I can’t. Don't bother asking me” 

He smiles back every time changbin start complaining. Sheepish smile with eyes sparkling is changbin’s soft spot. 

Felix is Changbin’s soft spot. 

“Alright, bite me gently then”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so... :p


End file.
